Ojos Negros
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Los dÍas de invierno son largos y frios en Londres...¿HabrÁ encontrado Eriol algo que los alivie? REVIEW


_"OJOS NEGROS"_

**_***********************************************************************************************************_**

**_Ojos negros en el cielo de una noche fría_**

**_************************************************************************************************************_**

Frío. Hace mucho frío. Ay cuantas tonterías que dices, Eriol. Estamos en Londres en pleno invierno, obvio que va a hacer frío. Camino por las calles de esta antiquísima ciudad. Pasó por al lado de un grupo de turistas que miran asombrados el Big-Ben. Es rutina, ya me he ido acostumbrando. Llegó a la parada del autobús, no muy predispuesto a esperar. De casualidad, mis ojos se posan en una preciosa muchacha. Labios rojos, piel muy blanca, cabello negro y ojos más negros todavía (N. De la A.: Lo siento!!!!) Al sentirse observada, ella me mira con el ceño fruncido, tratando de recordar. 

-¿Eriol?- pregunta, entre azorada y contenta.

Mi mente es un torbellino. Trato de recordarla. ¿Quién puede ser? De repente, como una luz, recuerdo algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien,

-¿T…T…To…Tomoyo?

**************************************************************************************************************__**

**_Labios rojos que me hablaban, yo no la oía_**

**_************************************************************************************************************_**

****

-¡La misma Eriol, la misma! ¡Oh mira que volver a encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo!-

Me echa los brazos al cuello y se queda ahí, sostenida sobre mí. El autobús se detiene, recoge a los pasajeros y se va. Yo no tiendo ni siquiera a moverme. Estoy duro, embriagado por el dulce aroma de ese delicado ser. Tomoyo seguía hablando, diciendo no sé que cosas. Yo ni siquiera podía oírla. Estaba como shockeado. Solamente pude captar una frase.

-¡Oh Sakura y Shaoran estarían felícisimos de volverte a ver!- (N. de la A.: Yo no estaría tan segura…)       

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_¿Tienes cuantos años? Pregunte..._**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

- No has cambiado en nada,… Tomoyo…- dije, deteniendo con dulzura en el precioso nombre, que pocas veces había pronunciado anteriormente, conformándome con el "Señorita Daidouji",… tan frío y cortante… como una noche de invierno en Londres…

Para romper el ambiente tenso, le pregunto, con alegría.

- Ey, Tomoyo, ¿qué paso con tu manera de tratar a Shaoran? ¿Ya ha dejado de ser "Li"?- 

- Si - me respondió, algo avergonzada –Digamos que desde que fui madrina de su boda  me permito darle un trato un poco más amistoso.     

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_De repente con una excusa, le invite un café._**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

-Eh Tomoyo, estas helada. Permíteme que te invite a tomar un café.- le dije una excusa para evitar perderla tan pronto.

-No lo se. Creo que no debería incordiarte con mi presencia, Hiragizawa.

Toda su confianza de unos minutos antes se había desvanecido, como por arte de magia.

-Tu presencia nunca podría ser un incordio para mi, Tomoyo- trate de animarla- Además, con el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos, me parece de que es hora de que empieces a llamarme Eriol. Como lo hacia Sakura de pequeña, ¿recuerdas?

El rostro pálido se ilumino con una sonrisa al escuchar el nombre de su vieja amiga.

-Aparte, ahora estamos en la actual Inglaterra. Dejemos de lado las graves y honrosas costumbres japonesas. Después de todo, los inglese nos caracterizamos por nuestros finos modales.

Escandalizada, Tomoyo se llevo una blanca mano a la cara para cubrir una frágil risita. Yo le ofrecí el brazo, ella lo tomo y, ceremoniosamente, nos dirigimos hacia el café más elegante del lugar.

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Ojos negros me decían yo no te conozco_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

Tomoyo apoyo suavemente su capuchino en la mesa. Estaba mas animada y sus mejillas tenían un poco mas de color. Recordaba, recordaba para mi todo lo que había sucedido desde mi vuelta a Inglaterra hasta la actualidad, con el casamiento de Sakura y Shaoran realizado hacia cinco meses, con Sakura en espera de su primer hijo y con Tomoyo siendo una exitosa cantante por toda Europa.

- Pero bueno- me reprocho dulcemente –Cuéntame algo sobre ti. Yo siempre te quise mucho, pero… nunca te conocí realmente bien como persona- Tomoyo bajo la cabeza, ruborizada por la confesión que acababa de hacer.

Yo le tome la mano con ternura y se la acaricie por un momento, de repente, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la solté inmediatamente, ruborizándome, creo, por primera vez en mi vida.

- Es cierto- la apoye- Es que yo no podía dejar que ustedes realmente me conocieran, ¿me entiendes, verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?- pregunte, temeroso, otra vez, de perderla pronto.

- No lo se. Aun no lo tengo decidido. Pero quizás un año o dos.

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Ahí tranquila en la vidriera te observaba un poco_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

La mire sonreírme con dulzura y comprendí. Muchas veces antes yo la había mirado, pero sin verla. La miraba, porque era un regalo para la vista, pero en realidad no estaba pensando en ella. Y ahora, con solo una sonrisa, alegraba mi día que estaba predestinado a ser oscuro y gris, como todos los anteriores y los siguientes. Estaba preciosa, con un vestido blanco y de pollera muy amplia, con las mangas negras terminadas en volados blancos. (N. de la Autora: Ugh…, no soy muy buena describiendo ropa, pero si alguien lee el manga de Sakura, el vestido que describo lo tiene puesto Tomoyo en el tomo numero 9 y realmente le queda precioso!!!), los ojos dulces, el cabello, largo y negrísimo, que caía en cascada sobre su espalda.  

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_¿Que le digo ahora? no lo sé..._**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

Ahora fui yo el que sonrió, pero con una sonrisa intranquila. Tomoyo estaba callada, seguramente esperando a que yo dijera algo después de la última información que ella me había proporcionado. Pero yo no sabia que decirle. Me había dejado mitad pasmado y mitad sumido en mis pensamientos. 

-Me alegro- le dije finalmente- De que te quedes. Así podremos vernos mas seguido, ¿verdad?

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Una luz encendía de pronto y pensé_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

-Si- sonrió ella –Podremos vernos más seguido. Por todo el tiempo que perdimos cuando éramos mas pequeños.

-No te preocupes por eso- respondí con dulzura- Ahora estamos… juntos… una vez mas. Y nadie va a poder separarnos. ¿No es cierto?

-¿Juntos?- Tomoyo frunció el ceño levemente.

-Si, juntos.

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Que este encuentro casual no era casualidad_**

**_Me acerque._**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

-Piensa. De todas las estaciones de autobuses que yo podría haber tomado, justo elegí la que tú tomarías, en el momento en que tú estabas en ella. Según mi opinión, son demasiadas cosas juntas para ser una casualidad, ¿verdad?

-Pues…si.- el leve sonrojo había vuelto a las mejillas de Tomoyo –Creo que tienes razón- afirmo, algo más convencida. 

Estas ideas la hicieron temblar. Quizás también los nervios. O el frió. Pero a mi me basto como excusa para acercarme a ella y cubrirla con mis brazos.

-Vamos…Te acompaño a tu casa… 

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Cuenta la historia, que ha mi encuentro volvió_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

Pocos días más tarde, me encontraba tomando un aromático té chino en compañía del tranquilo Spinell y de la hiperactiva Rubimoon, cuando tres suaves e indecisas campanas interrumpieron mis confusos pensamientos. Fui a atender. Blanca nieve cubría el cabello color azabache y los labios carmín se habían vuelto violáceos por el frío.

-Tomoyo…- susurré, igual que la primera vez que nos encontramos, mientras un par de brazos me cubrían el cuello.

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Una tarde llena de gente, ya casi a las dos_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

La hice pasar e inmediatamente pedí que me trajeran una manta, una bolsa de agua caliente y un té recién hecho para la casi escarchada muchacha (^-^)

-Parece que no aprendo más, ¿ne? Nunca debí salir tan desabrigada. Veía pasar a la gente, una con más abrigo que la anterior y yo, congelándome, en esa esquina…

- ¿Y se puede saber a quien esperabas en esa esquina con tanta ansia?- pregunté, entre preocupado y celoso.

- A ti… 

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Cuenta la historia, que ha mi encuentro llego_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

Hubiera esperado cualquier reacción. Desde una risa nerviosa hasta un desmayo por el frío. Desde una cachetada a una confesión larga y sincera. Pero nunca, nunca, me hubiera esperado que ella pronunciara esas dos palabras. 

¿Cómo podía haberme estado esperando tanto tiempo, como bien ella ya había dicho, congelándose en esa esquina, si yo nunca iba a ir?

************************************************************************************

**_Algo retrasada y nerviosa, mirando el reloj..._**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

Poco tiempo después, y un poco más caliente, Tomoyo miraba el reloj de cu-cu con un aire que podía tener un dejo de diversión. 

-Una y cuarenta y cinco…- susurró, más para ella que para mí.- En realidad… yo también llegué un poco tarde… habíamos quedado en encontrarnos a la una…

Ella me había dado la pauta para preguntarle por ese asunto que tanto me fastidiaba.

- Este… Tomoyo… ¿Cómo es eso que habíamos quedado en encontrarnos?

Los ojos negros me atravesaron con una mirada. No pude resistirlo demasiado tiempo y, sonrojándome, agaché la cabeza. Dándose cuenta de mi incomodo, desvió la mirada, repentinamente atraída por su taza de té. 

- Pues es simplemente así… tú me dejaste plantada.

Su última frase me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. Así que esa era la idea que ella tenía de mi… Tenía que hacer algo por remediarlo. Y rápido.

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Ojos negros se encontraba al cabo de unas horas_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

-Espero que te sientas cómoda con esa ropa- le susurré, suave, al oído.

Ella se sobresaltó y su respiración se volvió agitada.

-Me… asustaste- murmuró, en el mismo tono en el que yo había hablado. Luego sonrío y, respondiendo a mi pregunta, asintió con la cabeza.

- Es un vestido muy bonito.

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido negro, largo hasta los tobillos, que yo le había comprado en otras épocas a Rubimoon.

- Ahora realmente pareces una inglesa- le dije, divertido.

- Pues me parece que prefiero seguir siendo japonesa- me siguió el juego ella.

- Eso lo pensarás hasta que encuentres un buen inglés.

- Creo que ya lo he encontrado…

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Apretada a mí bailando una canción de moda_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

Su última confesión me había dejado algo desconcertado así que, cuando el ambiente se llenó de una música dulce (cortesía de la joven pelirroja ^-^), solo atiné a extender mi mano en símbolo de petición. Ella, tímida, la tomó y juntos nos dirigimos hacia el salón. La tome de la cintura y, mientras nos mecíamos al ritmo de la suave música, hundí mi nariz en la cascada azabache.

-Tomoyo…- susurré.

-¿Nani? 

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_El ambiente obscuro me indico_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

- Pues… sí, supongo que sí.

- No me refiero a algún amor infantil…

- No, yo tampoco… Mira lo que sucedía con Sakura es que… ella era tan… especial para mí. Fue mi única y mejor amiga… ¿Se puede saber a que viene esa pregunta?

- Nada. Cosas del momento.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Tú te has enamorado alguna vez?

La miré a los ojos. Alegres y melancólicos. Suaves y rígidos. Dulces, pero inflexibles. Y no pude resistirlo.

- Creo… que estoy enamorado en este preciso momento.

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Que el espacio se hacia muy grande y que yo_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

Ella bajó la cabeza, mientras las mejillas pálidas se pintaban de carmesí. Avergonzada, intentó distanciarse un poco de mi, pero yo se lo impedí.

-No solo estoy enamorado en este momento…- le susurré dulce en el oído -Estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Y tú? ¿De quién estás enamorada?- pregunté, sintiendo que ya tenía un enemigo a quien ni siquiera conocía.

- ¿De verás quieres saberlo?- respondió ella, con la cabeza aún gacha.

- Pues si. No podré resistir mucho tiempo más sin saber a quién tengo que empezar a detestar.

- Te será imposible.

-¿Por qué?- este gran juego estaba comenzando a fastidiarme. Yo le había soltado la cintura y me había sentado en el sillón.

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Sugiriese pasar esa noche los dos... ¿Por que no?_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

Ella se acercó y se sentó seductoramente a mi lado. Yo me alejé un poco, acentuando la distancia entre ambos. 

- Eriol…- ella me tomó la mano mientras pronunciaba mi nombre dulcemente. Yo me solté con poca suavidad.

- ¿Puedes escucharme?- pidió ella, con las lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro.

- Te escucho.- le dije, aunque ni siquiera yo lo creía.

- No te enojes. Cuando dije que no podrías odiar a la persona que yo amo fue… porque… creo que te va a resultar un poco difícil adiarte a ti mismo.

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Cuanta la historia, que ha mi encuentro volvió_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

Sus últimas palabras resonaron en mi mente una y otra vez, hasta que yo pude empezar a comprenderlas. Tomoyo… ¿Me quería?

Me voltee para poder verla a la cara. Una cortina de cabellos azabache cubría el hermoso rostro, pero a pesar de ello, pude distinguir que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

La tomé de la barbilla, obligándola a que me mirara a los ojos. 

- To… To… Tomoyo…- susurré – Tú… ¿Me quieres?

-  Más de lo que puedas imaginarte Eriol-chan. 

- ¿Segura?- pregunte, ya a pocos centímetros de sus labios – Mira que aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirme

- De lo único de que podría arrepentirme es de no aprovechar adecuadamente este momento.

Yo estaba a punto de agregar algo más, pero ella selló mis labios con un beso. Un beso dulce, intenso, apasionado. Una caricia infinita y sublime. Y por primera vez, pude probar el sabor del carmín. 

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Una tarde llena de gente, ya casi a las dos_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

Yo seguía sumergido en ese extasiante abismo que eran los labios de Tomoyo, conociendo lo que era la suavidad en su mayor extensión mientras acariciaba la pálida mejilla, cuando el reloj cu-cú sobresaltó nuestras almas enamoradas con dos irritantes grititos. 

- Las… dos…de la mañana- logró murmurar Tomoyo, entre beso y beso.

- Hum…- fue mi única respuesta, deseando tirar el inoportuno reloj por la ventana en ese mismo instante.

- Vamos Eri-chan, es tarde, debo volver a mi casa- hizo un intento de levantarse, mientras se acomodaba el desarreglado vestido, se peinaba el desordenado cabello, trataba hacer bajar el rubor de sus mejillas arreboladas, hablaba de manera comprensible y me daba un beso de despedida. Pero todo eso era demasiado para un ser humano y aunque ella era un ángel, le fue imposible lograrlo y volvió a caer, divertida, entre mis brazos.

- Sabes que esta es también tu casa, Tomoyo…

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Cuenta la historia, que ha mi encuentro llego_**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

- ¿Así que te parece bonito que un hombre y una mujer pasen juntos la noche en la casa de él?

- Pues si.

- Ay Dios, Eriol, serás un pésimo padre. 

- ¿Por qué?

- Le darás demasiada libertad a tu hija. Aunque no dudo de que ella te estará eternamente agradecida. 

Mientras hablábamos de estos asuntos que parecían tan triviales, pero en realidad eran completamente importantes, yo me había recostado en el sillón, dejando que Tomoyo se acurrucara en mis brazos.

- Si una joven es un pájaro que quiere volar, ¿qué necesidad hay de cortarle las alas?

- Ninguna. Si ese pichoncito se lo merece. ¿Crees que tu hija será digna de esa confianza?

- Si nuestra hija se parece aunque solo sea un poquitito a ti, no me cabe ninguna duda. 

****

**_********************************************************************************_**

**_Algo retrasada y nerviosa, mirando el reloj..._**

**_********************************************************************************_**

****

Ella desvió un poco la mirada, algo incómoda, pero evidentemente agradecida por mi comentario.

- Eriol…- hablaba en voz tan baja que por un momento creí que tan solo había sido mi imaginación.

- Dime- le pedí

- Te quiero.

Me dejó helado. Sus frases me lo habían delatado, pero era la primera vez que ella me lo decía de una manera directa.

- Yo… yo también te quiero… Tomoyo…- pude responder por fin.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Todas las que quieras.

- ¿Por qué pronuncias mi nombre con esa mezcla de temor y éxtasis?

- No lo sé. Pero tu nombre suena dulce como la miel en mis labios y sin embargo, me da miedo el pensar que quizás nunca más podré pronunciarlo.

- ¿Por qué nunca más ibas a poder pronunciarlo?

- Es que tú… eras un cofre lleno de secretos para mi, mi dulce Psiquis.

Sus ojos azabache dulcificaron la mirada al extremo al encontrarse con los míos.

- Psiquis era la que no conocía la verdadera forma de Cupido, y aún así se enamora de él.

- Pues parece que la historia se repite, pero invertida.

- Entonces no te preocupes, yo no voy a dejarte, Cupido.

Como para calmar mis temores, me dio un beso corto y dulce, y me estrecho en un cálido abrazo.

Entre sus brazos, pude suspirar:

- Soy un juguete en tus manos… Tomoyo.

****

****


End file.
